Chizuru's Daughter
by Mean boy2004
Summary: This story and the other ones for my self not for the fucking readers.


Chizuru POV + I went inside the airport with my daughter Chinami. I held her hand tight. I looked around to see if we were being followed. I went inside the airport. "Where would you like to go miss". She asked. "I would like to go to Japan. Give me any time that is quicker". I said. She gave me the tickets. Me and Chinami went to the plane. I sat down next to Chinami. I kissed her head. "You okay baby". I said. She nodded. "Mommy". She said. I looked down at her. "Is daddy going to kill us". She said quietly so nobody could hear us. "No...no baby. I will make sure nothing happens to you. I promise". I said. I hugged her. I remembered the day when I first met Kazama. (Past) I was struggling to open my locker. I got annoyed. Then someone banged on it and it opened. "Oh. Thank you". I said. I turned to the person. He had blonde hair with intimidating red eyes. He smiled at me. "No problem. The locker gets stuck like that all the time. You should make a complaint". He said. I felt like I was in a trance. I closed my eyes. "Oh. Ya thanks". I said. I started putting stuff in my locker. "Oh. I'm Kazama". He said and took his hand out to shake. I shook it. "Chizuru". I said. He smiled. Since that day. We been going out a lot. One night. I was at his house to watch a movie with him. "Chizuru...". I heard. I looked at him and he kissed him. It started growing hot. That night was when I had Chinami. Yes. We were young but we kept it a secret. Then one day he did something. I was putting Chinami to sleep. "Mommy...I want daddy". She said. I smiled and kissed her head. "Okay". I said and walked out to go find Kazama. I saw him in the living room. Drinking some soda and watching the game. "Kazama. Your daughter wants you to put her to sleep". I said. He growled. "Just give her some sleeping pills". He said. I felt a little angry. "Why are you being selfish". I said. I walked up to him. "Do I look like I give a fuck". He said. I grew angry. "That is your kid Kazama. Your kid wants you to go to bed". I said. He stood up and stood in front of me. "Just give her some fucking pills. How hard can that be". He said. I was shocked. "Kazama. your being a asshole. Your kid is trying to get your attention but you don't listen". I said. Then he slapped me. I gasped. I looked at him, shock. "What. I can't hit you". He said. I put my hand down. "No you can't". I said. Then he punched me and I fell to the floor. I saw him leave. (Reality) After that he kept abusing me like I was a punching bag. I still had to pleasure him. I tried going to court but he was rich and he always won. So I had to stay with him with my child. So the only option was to run. I want my kid safe. I want to be happy. I want her to be happy. I want her to live a good life. Where she doesn't have to think about her safety. Where she doesn't have to worry about anything. I was driving to our house that I bought. "Mommy. Look at the buildings". I heard Chinami said. I smiled. "I know. They're pretty huge huh baby". I said. She laughed. I smiled. She was having fun. Soon I saw our house. I stopped in front of the house. We got out the car. The truck was already there to bring the stuff in. "Okay baby. Let's start putting stuff in okay". I said. She nodded. She ran inside with her stuff. I went to the trunk and started taking my things out. "Um..Hi". I heard. I turned around. I saw a very handsome man. He had brown hair with green eyes. he was handsome. I breathed. "Um hi. Sorry. I'm the new neighbor". I said. He smiled. "Oh ya. Um. I'm Okita". He said and brought out his hand. I shook it. "Chizuru". I said. We kinda stood there for a sec. "Um. Let me help you with your things". He said. I pulled my hair back. "Oh. You don't have to do that". I said. He took my bags out of the truck. "Don't worry. It's fine". He said. I got some bags to. "Thank you very much". I said and we walked in the house. I went inside and put my things somewhere. "Where do you want me to put this". He asked. I looked around. "You can just put it wherever". I said. He put it down. "Mommy. Did you see my room. It's huge". I heard Chinami said. I smiled. "That's crazy baby". I said. She looked up at Okita. "Oh. Chinami. This is Okita. He's going to be our neighbor". I said. I picked her up. "Hello Okita. Are you going to be my new daddy". She said. I got shocked. "Chinami". I said. She giggled. "Haha. It's alright. She's adorable". He said. I smiled. "Go get the painting supplies". I said. I put her down and she ran to her room. "I am so sorry". I said. He shook his head. "No. It's fine". He said. I smiled. "Where's the father". He asked. I looked down sad. "Um. We got into a bad relationship". I said. He sadden. "Oh. I'm sorry". He said. I smiled. "It's okay. We don't really talk about him". I said. "Oh. Sorry for keeping you here. I think that's all". I said. He smiled. "That's good". He said. I followed him out the door. "Oh. And thank you again". I said. He smiled. "No problem. If you need anything I'm just right across the street". He said. I smiled. He walked out and I clod the door. I smiled. I walked to my daughter room. Once I walked inside I stopped. She was right. Her room was big. "Wow". I said. She smiled. "Are we going to move again". She asked. I shook my head. "No. I don't think so". I said. She stood up. "Good. I am tired of moving all the time". She said. I rubbed her head and kissed her head. "I know. Me too". I said. I grabbed a brush and started painting. + I was eating dinner with Chinami. "How's the food". I asked. She had a okay look. "It is. isn't it". I said. She sighed. "It's not bad. But it's not good". She said. I sighed. "I knew it". I said. I grabbed our plates and threw it in the trash. All we had was bad food. I tried to make it good but it didn't work. I put the dish in the sink. "Sorry baby". I said. She sighed. "It's alright". She said. I stopped. I felt a tear come down my face. I wiped it off and washed the dishes. Since I been with Kazama. He would always make things easier for me. Since I ran away with Chinami It was getting harder. I had to make sure we weren't track down. I had to make sure that we traveled without being followed.I heard a knock at my door. I looked at Chinami. I put my finger on my lip. She nodded. I went to my drawer and got my gun. I put it on my jeans. I went slowly to the door. It knocked again. I went to the hole to see who it was. "Chizuru". I heard. It was Okita. I sighed. I put my gun away and put it somewhere safe. I opened my billion locks that I put. I opened the door and saw him. He smiled. "Oh. Hi". I said. "Hi. Um. I just thought I would bring some food for you and your daughter". He said and showed a pizza box. "Oh. You didn't have to do that". I said. I felt Chinami behind me. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I would die in starvation". Chinami said and grabbed the pizza and left. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. We didn't have good food. I tried making it good but it didn't work out". I said. He laughed. "Oh. Come in". I said. I moved to the side so he could come in. I looked outside just in case if there was anybody outside mysterious. I closed the door and locked the door. "Wow. You fixed the place up good". He said. I chuckled. "Well it wasn't easy". I said. He laughed. "Mommy. Hurry up. He brought good pizza". Chinami said. I giggled. + We were eating the pizza. Chinami burped. "ooo. That hit the spot". Chinami said. I giggled. "Say thank you". I said. She looked at Okita. "Thank you". She said. He smiled. "Your very welcome". He said. I rubbed her head. "Come on. It's time to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow". I said. She whined. "Come on. 1 more minute". She said. I glared at her. She looked down. "Okay okay. Fine". She said. I kissed her head. "I'll tuck you into bed soon okay". I said. She nodded and left. I walked Okita out the door. "Thank you again. How can I repay you". I said. He smiled. "Just keep being my neighbor". He said. I smiled. "You got it". I said. He smiled and left. I looked around the house before closing the door and locking it. I sighed and walked to Chinami room. She was sleeping. I walked to her and tucked her in bed. "Mommy". I heard. I looked at her. "Can you sleep with me". She said. I smiled and rubbed her head. "Okay". I said. I laid down and hugged her. "Mommy". I heard. I hummed. "I'm scared". She said. I rubbed her head. "I'm scared to baby. But mommy going to figure out how to be safe. I promise". I said. I kissed her head. "Go to sleep baby". I said. She fell asleep. I looked outside the window. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Chizuru POV +

I woke up. I yawned. I looked at Chinami. I smiled. I moved her hair out of her face. "Baby. It's time to wake up". I said. She groaned. "Come on". I said. We got up and started getting changed. We stood in front of the door. "Wait until I say you can go. Okay baby". I said. She nodded. I opened all of my locks and opened the door slowly. I looked around. I didn't see anything mysterious. "Okay. Let's go". I said. We walked to our car. I put the password in and got inside. She sat down. "Buckle up". I said. She put her seat belt on. I was about to start the car but I looked at her. I reached for my bag and gave her a pocket knife. She looked at me. "For self defense". I said. She nodded and put it in her back pack. I drove to the school. I parked in front of the school. I saw mother dropping off their sons and daughters. I sighed. "Are you okay mommy". I heard Chinami said. "Ya. I'm fine. Let's go baby". I said. We got out of the car and went in front of the school. I bend down to Chinami level. "Alright baby. Have a good day at school". I said. She nodded. I hugged her. Then we separated. "Remember. If you see any mysterious person. Walk away or call me with your woki toki. Anyone tries to hurt you, use the pocket knife and run to my school. Don't go to your teachers. You can't trust them. You can't trust anyone. Everyone is your enemy now". I said. She nodded. I sighed and kissed her head. "I love you". I said. She hugged me. "I love you too". She said. She walked inside the school. I went in my car and drove to my school. I parked in the parking lot. I went in my locker. All I saw was boys. They smirked at me. 'They didn't have any schools close but this school. This school was a all boys school. lucky they let me in. I sighed and closed m locker. I looked in my bag to see if my gun was still in there. luckily it was. I zipped my bag so no one will see it. If anyone see's it then I would get kicked out of this school. I can't afford in telling them my solution. If I do I know they won't understand. I went to my first class. Once I went inside I was shocked. I saw Okita in the front desk. He looked at me and had a shocked look. 'No. I'm in big trouble now'. I walked to my desk. I opened my bag to get my stuff. I made sure no one could see my gun. I got out my note book and pencil and started writing in the homework. I felt Okita eyes on me. I could tell he was shocked and confused. I wouldn't blame him. Okita POV I stared at Chizuru. I was so lost. That cute neighbor that lived across my street is my student. It doesn't make since. She has a daughter too. How could she afford being in a house. How is she paying bills. How is she getting money. Soon the bell rang and everyone took their seat. (Time skip) Chizuru POV + Soon the bell rang and I put my stuff away. Making sure no one see's my gun. "Ms. Yukimura. May I speak with you". I heard Okita ask. I breathed. Everyone left. I zipped my bag and stood up. He walked towards me. "What's going on. I need answers Chizuru". He said. Looked up at him. "What answers. The answers from the problem". I asked. He glared at me. "Chizuru". He said. "Listen. I moved in with my daughter. She's happy. I'm happy. What else are you asking". I said. He sat down on a desk. "How did you get the house. How are you paying bills". He asked. "Um. I got a job". I said. He looked up at me. "It's a family job". I said. He looked down. "What about your parents". He said. I closed my eyes. "My mother passed and my father could care less about me". I said. He looked up shocked. "...I'm sorry". He said. I looked at the window. I breathed. "Listen if you have a problem of being neighbor's then don't come to my house ever. I'm dealing with a lot right now and I need to think about my daughter right now. She is my priority". I said and walked to the door. "Good day sir". I said and walked out. I breathed. I walked to my next class.

(Time skip) I was at lunch. I sighed. Then I heard my woki toki vibrate. I picked it up and answered it. "Mommy". I heard. I smiled. "Hey baby. How's school". I asked. She sighed. "It's okay". She said. I hummed. "How's school for you, mommy". She asked. I sighed. "Well. Just getting the hang of it". I said. She hummed. Then I heard a bell go off in her school. "Sorry mommy I have to go". She said. I nodded. "Okay baby. I love you". I said. She hummed again. "I love you too". She said and hanged up. I sighed and put my woki toki away. "May I sit hear". I heard. I looked up and saw Okita. I looked down. "Sure". I said. He sat down in front of me. "Listen. I wanted to apologies. It was not my business for me to blow up on you like that". He said. I sighed. "Let me make it up to you. I know a great restaurant where we could go with your daughter". He said. I crossed my arm. "Which restaurant". I asked. He smiled. "buffalo wild wings". He said. I sighed. "What time". I said. He grinned. "At 6". He said. I smiled. "I'll be there". I said. He smiled. I was driving to Chinami school. I drove in front of the school. I waited until the bell rang. I looked at the parking lot. I saw a rich looking car. I looked at it closely. I got worried. Someone opened the door. I got my gun out but hid it so no one will see. I waited until a father and son came out. I sighed in relief and put it away. Soon the bell rang and all the kids came out. I saw Chinami. I smiled. She opened the door. "Hey baby. How was the rest of your day go". I asked. She sighed. "That kids were annoying". She said. I kissed her head. "Well. The boys at my school were pretty wired". I said. She breathed. "Hey. How would you like going to buffalo wild wings". I asked. She gasped. "Really". She said. I nodded. "Yup. Okita invited us". I said. She smirked. "Mommy...I think Okita likes you". She said. I felt like I was blushing. "W-what. N-no. Me. Please...Why. Does he like me". I asked. She smirked up at me. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever". I said. She giggled. "Oh. We have to go grocery shopping too. We need to get rid of the bad food". I said. She nodded. Soon we came back from the grocery store and went inside the house with the food. We put it in the fridge and drawer. I breathed. Then I heard a knocked. I looked at Chinami. "Is it Okita". Chinami whispered. I looked at the door. I went to the door silently and took out my gun from the flower pot. I looked through the hole. It was Okita. I sighed. I put my gun back in the pot and and open my billon locks. Once I did I opened the door. Okita smiled at me. "Hi. You ready". He asked. I smiled. "Chinami. Grab your jacket..". I was about to go get her but she gave me my jacket and put her's on. "Come on. Leets go". She said. We laughed. "Well my car is over there". I said. I closed my door. "Oh. It's alright. Were taking my car". He said. I smiled. "...okay...". I said. We walked to his car. + We were in a table eating wings. Chinami burped. "Wow. You should invite us more". Chinami said. We laughed. "What do you say". I asked. She looked up at him. "Thank you Mr. Okita". She said. He smiled. "Okita is fine". He said. I smiled. I looked at Chinami and rubbed her head. I looked at Okita. "Thank you very much. Again. Is there anything I could repay you with". I asked. He shook his head. "Like I said. Just keep being my neighbor". He said. I smiled. The waiter came. He was a male with black hair and scary looking tattoos. "Hello. What else may I get you and your wife". He asked. I choked on my drink. "Oh. um. Were not-". "Yes. My wife would like a to go chocolate cake please". He said. The guy looked disappointed and left. I looked at Okita. "What was that for". I asked. He smiled. "That guy was trying to go out with you". He said. I crossed my arm. "How did you know that". I asked. "I just do". He said. I rolled my eyes. Soon he dropped us off at home. "Thank you again for everything". I said. He put his hands in his pocket. "You're welcome". He said. I opened the door. I was holding Chinami because she fell asleep on the way home. I opened my door. "Um..I was hoping...we can go out again. I wanted to get to know you better". He said. I froze. Thats when I remember Kazama. (Past) I was waiting outside for Senhime so she can drop me off. Then someone stood next to me. "Hey Chizuru". I heard. I looked up. I smiled. "Oh hey Kazama". I said. He looked nervous. "Um.I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again". He said. I was shocked. "Really". I asked. He nodded. "I wanted to get to know you more". (Reality) I came back to reality. I can't keep hanging out with him. I'll put him in danger. I already put some of my friends in danger. I can't let him get hurt. "Um. I'm sorry. I have plans this weekend". I said. He looked sad. "Oh. I understand". He said. I felt bad. "But I might see if I don't haven plans next week". I said. He looked up at me and smiled. "That would be great". He said. I open the door. "So. Goodnight". He said. I smiled. "Goodnight". I said. He left to his house. I sighed and went inside. I put the cake in the refrigerator. I carried Chinami to her bedroom. I laid her down and kissed her head. "Mommy". I heard. I looked down at her. "We don't have plans this week. Why did you lie to him". She asked. "Because. We would put him in danger if we keep hanging out with him". I said. She hummed. "But his nice and I think he likes you". She said. I looked down at the floor. "I know but remember what I said. You can't trust anyone. That includes him too. We can't trust him at all. Do you understand". I said. She nodded. "Yes mommy". She said. "Goodnight baby". I said and went to my room. Okita POV

I went inside my house. I got my phone and called Harada. "Hello". It said. "Hey. I went out with Chizuru again". I said. He chuckled. "And". He asked. "We're probably going to go out again next week". I said. He laughed. "Probably". He said. I hummed. "Ya. She said she has plans this weekend". I said. He hummed. "Well I wish you luck on your date". He said. I smiled. "Thanks". I said and hanged up. I took off my shirt. I looked out my window and saw her lights turn off. I smiled.

صالح

Chizuru POV (Dream) +

I was in school. Taking notes down. "Ms. Yukimura. You have a call". I heard Okita say. I walked up to the phone. "Hello". I said. Then I heard a shooting. I turned around and saw Okita got shot in the head. I heard a maniac laugh. I looked up and saw Kazama. He was holding a phone. "I want you back". He said. I screamed. (reality) I gasped. I sat up and catched my breath. I rubbed my face. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom to go pee. I sat on the toilet and breathed. I looked at the bath tub. I flushed the toilet. I went towards the curtain to the bathroom. I got ready. I pulled the curtain back but saw nothing. I breathed and went to go wash my hands. "Mommy. What are we going to do today". I heard Chinami said. I yawned and went to my room. Today was Saturday. The day where we can relax. I breathed. "I don't know. What do you want to do today baby". I asked. I stretch and went to her room. She looked sleepy. "How about...we lay games". I said. She nodded and yawned. "But you can finish sleeping baby while I make breakfast". I said. She nodded and went back to sleep. I walked to the kitchen and got the pancake mix. Then I heard the bell ring. I put the pancake mix to the side and walked to the door very quietly. I got my gun ready. "Who is it". I asked. I looked through the hole. "It's your friendly neighbor". I heard the voice. I sighed. I hid my gun. I opened my billion locks and opened the door. I saw Okita with roses. "Happy Saturday". He said. I smiled. "Aw. You didn't have to do that". I said. He gave me the roses. "I had to. You were too beautiful like these roses". He said. I felt a tint of blush come my way. "...Uh. Oh. Come in". I said. I moved to the side for him to come in. I looked outside before closing the door. "So. What are you doing". He asked. I went to the kitchen and put the flowers on the table. "Well since Chinami is sleeping. I'm going to make pancakes". I said. I took the milk out. Okita POV

I saw her bend down. I bit my lip. I saw her butt. Man it looked great. "So...are you getting my class". I asked. She stood up and put the milk on the counter. "Actually yes. Yes I am". She said. "How is your daughter doing in her class". I asked. "She's doing great actually except for...math". She said. Chizuru POV I put the milk in the flour thing. "Oh. I could help her with that if you want. I can teach her". He said. I laughed. "Okita please. That's too much to ask". I said. He smiled. "It's fine. At least I'm helping out". He said. I smiled and put the milk aside. Then I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Chinami. I smiled. "Good morning baby". I said. She yawned. She came towards me. I kissed her head. "How was sleep". I said. She yawned. "Good". She walked to the table where Okita was at. "Baby. Say good morning to Okita". I said. She yawned. "Good morning Okita". She said. He smile. "Good morning to you Chinami". Okita said. I smiled.

صالح

"So if you put the number there then that will be your answer". Chinami said. Okita was teaching Chinami some multiplication stuff. "Yes. That would be it. Good job". Okita said. I smiled. I was washing the dishes. "Do you wanna play Okita. We have monopoly". Chinami said. I put the plates away. "That would be great actually". Okita said. I smiled. I walked to the living room and saw them organizing the game. I looked down. I remembered me and Kazama playing 7 minutes in heaven. + (Flash back) Kazama was spinning the bottle. I was invited to the most popular school party ever. There were cheerleaders. Basketball players. football players and other jock students. Kazama invited me. The bottle landed on me. I looked up at him. He smiled. We walked in the closet and just stayed quiet. I breathed. Then I felt something on my lips. I think Kazama was kissing me. Then the thing moved. "Are you...upset that I did that". I heard Kazama said. I shook my head. "No. Not at all". I said. He kissed again. (End of flashback) I sighed and watch then start playing. Then I heard a knock at the door. I flinch. "Oh. That's probably my friends. I have to go". Okita said. I breathed. Chinami looked at me. Worry in her eyes. I shook my head showing her it's alright. I walked Okita to the door. "Um. I wanted to thank you for teaching her multiplication". I said. He smiled. "No problem. You know. I'm free on Monday. I would love to teach her again". He said. I breathed. "I mean. You don't have to". I said. He shook his head. I started opening my locks. "Please. It's fine. That school moves on fast". He said. I opened the middle lock. "Wow. Who so many locks". He asked. I breathed. "Um...just in case a sober tries to break in". I said and opened the last door. "Well. I never heard of a robbery here. I don't think ones ever going to come". He said. I breathed. "You never know the possibility's". I said and opened the door. "Um...I was wondering...if we could hang out...like before". He said. I looked up at him. "Like go to the restaurant". He said. I stared at him. "Oh. Well my daughter would be very excited to go". I said. He cleared his throat. "Um..I mean just you and me". He said. I looked up at him shocked. "Um...Are you saying...you want to go...on...a date". I said. he nodded. "Yes and I would like to know if you would want to". He said. I breathed. "Yes. She would love to go". I heard. I looked down and saw Chinami smiling at me. I giggled. "Go back inside". I said. She giggled and ran inside. "Um...C-can I think about it". I said. He looked down. "Is that I don't know if I'm ready to go on another date". I said. He looked up and smile. "It's okay. Have all the time you need. I don't want to rush you". He said. I smiled. "Thank you". I said. I heard a beat from outside. "Oh...I have to get going...bye". He said and left. I breathed and locked the door. "Mommy. Why did you say you will think about it. He's a great man". Chinami said. I sighed. "I know baby but that means we put him in danger. Who knows what your daddy would do if he figured out that I was going out with another man". I said. I started throwing the game away.

Okita POV

I went in Harada car. "So. What she say". He said. I went inside the car. "Well. She thinking about it". I said. He hummed. "I mean. It's good but also bad. But congrats to you for confessing". He said. I sighed. "I guess". I said. We started leaving.

Kazama POV

I was in bed. I was looking at the foot ball t.v show. I heard someone come in. "Kazama. I found her. What you want to do". He said. I looked at a picture of Chizuru with her beautiful face. I breathed. "Go watch her and take pictures of her. I want more beautiful pictures of her on my wall with our daughter". I said. He nodded and walked away. I laid down. "Chizuru...I miss you".

Chizuru POV I

was in Okita class. I was taking notes down. I felt this wired feeling that I was being watched but it was probably just my imagination. I heard the door knock. someone came in. I got scared. It was Shiranui. He was best friends with Kazama. He was the vice captain of the football team. Kazama was the captain of the football team. He smirked at me. I looked down at my bag to see my gun in there. I breathed. "Um...I'm the new student...Shiranui". He said and gave Okita the paper. Okita looked at it and hummed. "You can go sit in the back seat". He said. He was about to walk past me. I looked at my note book that I was writing in. "Let the games begin". He said. I looked at him. He sat down. I looked at the floor. 'Chinami'. I thought.

Chinami POV I

was in class. Doing my multiplication sheet. Then someone came in. I looked up. I froze. It was Kyuujyu. That was one of my dad's friends. I gulped. "Students. Meet Mr. Kyuujyu. He will be helping us learn today". My teacher said. He looked at me and glared at me. I gulped again. 'Mommy...I'm scared'. I thought.

Chizuru POV

I was worried. My little girl. Is she okay. Is she alright. OMG my baby girl. Please be okay. I thought. The bell rang. I got my stuff and walked out of class. I looked around to see if the guy was following me. I couldn't see him so I kept walking to the cafeteria. I was eating when I heard my Waki Taki go on. I grabbed it and answered. "Hello". I said. "Mommy". I heard. I sighed in relief that she was okay. "How is school baby". I asked. She sounded horrified. "Mommy...I'm scared...Kyuujyu is here". She said. I got worried. I looked behind me and saw Shiranui. He was smirking at me. I breathed and turned around. "Okay baby listen to me...everything is going to be ok. remember that pocket knife I gave you". I said and she hummed. "If he tries anything then use that for self defense. I'll come get you if he tries to attack okay". I said. She hummed. "Okay". She said. I breathed. "I love you so much baby". I said. She sniffled. "I love you too". She said. Then I heard the bell rang in her school. "I have to go back. Bye mommy". She said and hanged up. I breathed. I put it away. 'Please be okay'. I thought. I drove in front of Chinami school. I breathed. I looked around in case of mysterious cars are anywhere but didn't see anyone. Then I saw Chinami. She went in the car. "Hey baby". I said and kissed her head. I hugged her. "You okay". I said. She nodded. "Hey. How do you feel about going to Sen-hime house for a bit". I asked. She smiled. Sen-hime was my only popular friend at school. She was the captain of the cheerleaders. She asked me if I wanted to join but it wasn't my thing. I drove in front of the house. I got out and walked in front of the door. I knocked. She opened it and gasped. "Chizuru". She said. I smiled. "Hey...do you mind taking care of Chinami. I have some errands that I need to do". I said. She nodded. I looked at Chinami. "Alright baby. You be safe. Sen-hime is going to take great care of you". I said. She nodded. I kissed her head. "I love you baby". I said. "I love you too mommy". She said and went inside. I looked at Sen-hime. She smiled. "It's good to see you again". She said. I smiled. "Ya. You too". I said and left. I was at home. Cleaning. Then I heard the door knock. I breathed and walked to the hole. I saw Okita. Shiranui POV I watched as someone came in front of Chizuru house. I took a picture of him. Chizuru POV I heard someone knock on the door. I went to the door and took out my gun. I look through the hole and saw Okita. I sighed and put my gun away. I opened the door and saw him. He smiled. "Ms. Yukimura". He said. I let him inside. I closed my door. "Mr. Okita. Why are you here". I asked. He looked at me if I was crazy. "I told you that I was going to teach your daughter new math". He said. I gasped. "Oh. I completely forgot. She went with her...friend to go play. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you". I said. He shook his head. "It's fine". He said. I looked at the kitchen. "Um. Do you want to eat. I have left over pasta". I said. He smiled. "I would love to have some". He said. I smiled. We were eating. "So wait. You were the geekiest kid in your school". I asked. He nodded. "The geekiest of them all. You can even ask my teachers but I think there dead". He said. I laughed. "Oh. Your too funny". I said. He smiled. "So. How much do you get paid. Because I really need to pay you back for all you done for us". I said. I felt him pull my hair behind my ear. I looked up at him. He looked down at me. "...Just keep being my neighbor..". He said. He came close to me. I was afraid to get close to him because I didn't want him to get hurt but...I wanted him at the same time. I kissed him. We stayed like that for a sec. Then it started getting heavy. I licked my bottom lip, asking for entrances. I excepted his response. I put my arms around his neck. He grabbed my thighs and held me to the couch. I felt the couch. Okita went down to and kissed me again. We made out. I loved it so freaking much. I didn't care what people thought. I forgot about everything. Kazama...Kazama friends...trying to hide. All I wanted was him. I deepened the kiss. He went down to my neck and started kissing it. Until he could even find my sweet spot he got a call. He stopped. "Why you stop". I asked. He breathed. "I have to take this". He said. He gave me a quick kiss and answered the phone. "Hello...yes...yes...okay". He said and hanged up. "Work stuff". I said. He nodded. "Ya.. I have to go". He said. He looked at me and kissed me. A long one. "See you tomorrow". He said and smiled at me. I smiled back. "See you". I said. He walked out. I breathed and laid on the couch. I touched my lips. I breathed. I felt sleep take over me. Soon I saw darkness. Shiranui POV I took photos of them making out. "Ooo. This is going to be good". I said. I chuckled and walked to my house.

Kazama POV +

I was playing basketball. I missed Chizuru. I needed her. I wanted her. I want to raise our child with her. Our baby girl. "Hey Kazama". I heard. I stopped and sat on the bench. He sat next to me. "So. How is my queen". I asked. He looked down. He gave me the envelop. "Did you get me nude pictures". I asked. He turned around. "Sorta...". He said. I took out the pictures. My eyes went wide. It was her making out with a male. He was touching her everywhere. "What...who is this". I asked. "He's her teacher". He said. I clenched my hands. "Dude. She moved on. Maybe you should too. There're more hot girls then her". He said. I stood up and slapped him. He fell to the floor. He touched his cheek and looked at me. "...She's mine...no one else". I said. He stood up. "Why do you even care for her". He asked. I smiled. "She's different. She's tough...she's incredibly beautiful…. she's… special. She won't give up. So I won't give up on her". I said. He sighed. "So...whats the plan". He asked. I smirked. "Don't worry. I'm bringing the plan".

Chizuru POV

I was in Okita class. He kept checking me out while I wasn't paying attention. I smiled. Then I heard the bell ring. I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I heard my Waki Taki go off. I got it out and picked it up. "Hello". I answered. "hi mommy". I heard China might said. I smiled. "hey baby. How's school going". I asked. "it great. I got a 20 out of 20 on my math test mommy". She said. I gasped. "I'm so proud of you baby. Okita is coming tonight and bring some food. Is that okay". I asked. She squealed. "okay. That will be wonderful". She said. I giggled and went to my locker. "I have to go mommy. Bye". She said and cut off on me. I put it in my bag and put in my code. I didn't relieve but I was the only one in the halls. "You know he's not going to stop". I heard. I gasped and turned around. I Saw shiranui said. I breathed. "I don't know what you're talking about". I said and grabbed some things from my locker. "oh you know what I'm talking about". He said and walked towards me. "Chizuru. I told him about you and the guy". He said. I looked up at him shocked. "look. I'll grab a flying ticket for you and Chinami. You have to run". He said. I breathed. "I can't keep running. He's just going to find me like always". I said. He breathed. "listen. I'm trying to help you. He's coming for you and that guy". He said. I looked up at him shocked. "You have to run before he finds you and Chinami". He said. I closed my locker. "your nit helping. You just made it worse". I said and walked away. I looked down. ...Okita... (time skip) I was sitting down. Eating dinner with Okita and Chinami. Okita was showing her some new math problems. I stared at my baby. "chinami". I said. She looked up at me. "c-can you leave me and Okita alone. Grown up talk". I said. She nodded and ran to her room. I looked down. "So. Ready to have fun". Okita said and was about to kiss me but I moved to the side. He looked confused. I breathed. I can't see him anymore. Okita... I think...it's best if we don't see each other anymore". I said. He had a shocked look. "what...". He asked. I breathed. "did I do something wrong". He asked. I shook my head. "No. You didnt. It's just that...I don't want you to get in trouble because of me" I said. He sadden. "what...I -I can't leave you". He said. I felt a tear come down my eye. This was the best. He needs to be safe. I can't let him get in danger because of me. "I think it's best if you leave Okita". I said. He looked down. He stood up and left. I heard the door close. I cried. I'm so sorry Okita. I heard footsteps come down from the stairs. I looked up and saw Chinami. She stared at me. "mommy". She asked. I sniffed and spread my arms for her to hug me. She came running to me and hugged me. "mommy why did you reject him". She asked. I sniffles and wiped my tears away. "because...daddy found us". I said. I saw fear in her eyes. I breathed. "daddy mad at me because I kissed another man". I said. She looked down. Scared. "go pack up. I'm going to pick you up after school and will leave". I said. I saw tears coming out of her eyes. She ran to her room. I sighed. I went in my bag and got out the planned tickets. I breathed. I cried. I'm sorry Okita...I will always love you...

Chizuru POV

I was in Okita class. I was taking some notes down. Okita didn't look good at all. He looked like he hadn't slept. He hadn't even token his eyes off me since the beginning of class. I wanted to tell him I was sorry but this was the only way to protect him. The school phone rang. He snapped out of his gaze and went to the phone. He picked it up and answered. "hello". He asked. He started listening. Then he looked at me. "someone wants to talk to you". He said. I breathed and got up. It pains me to see him like this. All hurt and sad. I didn't want to do this to him. I grabbed the phone and listened. "hello". I said. I heard a breath. "...Baby...". I heard. I froze. I know that voice from anywhere. "baby...". I heard again. I felt like crying. "...I know your there chizuru". He said. I quickly put the phone down. All the students and including Okita. I started getting scared. I started walking but then I stopped because the phone ringed again. I looked back at it nearly. I felt a tear roll down my eye. I went up to the phone. I grabbed it and picked it up. "baby...". It said again. I cried. "Kazama...". I said. I could yell he was smiling. "ahh. There's my little sunshine". He said. I cried. "chizuru. Is everything alright". Okita asked. I just ignored him and kept crying. I was too scared to even talk. "Aw. Why are you crying baby". Kazama asked. I breathed and wiped my tears away. "what do you want kazama". I asked. He breathed. "You already know what I want baby". He said. I cried. I sat in the floor. "don't you worry about our little Chinami...I'm taking care of that". He said. I screamed and threw the phone. Okita ran go me and hugged me. "hey...who was that". He asked. I cried. Then I realize. "Chinami...". I gasped. Chinami POV I hummed and got outside. "oh my twitchy, witchy, girl". I heard. I looked behind me and saw a guy. He had blonde hair with crimson eyes. He was smirking at me. "him...we're you talking to me". I asked. He smiled and walked towards me and went to my height. He petted my head. "of course I was silly. After all I am your father". He said. I had a shocked look. I got scared. I took out The pocket knife that mommy gave me. I hid it so he won't see. "y-your my dad". I'm asked GE nodded. I singed but he grabbed my arm. I gasped. He threw NY pocket knife somewhere. I got scared. "that's not nice to do that with your father. Know is it". He said. I gulped. Mommy. Where are you. Chizuru POV I drove to Chinami school as fast as I could. I was scared. Soon I saw her school. I parked fast and ran inside. I went in the front counter. "is Chinami here". I said. She went on the computer. "No. Her father picked her up". She said. I was terrified know. I ran out. I went in the car and drive home fast. I saw my house. I parked quickly and ran in the house. I saw my door open. I ran inside the house. I heard talking in the living room. I ran over there quickly. I stopped. My stomach tightened. I saw the number one person that I never wanted to see...Kazama. He looked at me and smiled. + "...Hey baby". He said. I saw Chinami. Fear was in her eyes. I breathed. I was about to say something when Kazama said something. "Go to your room sweet heart. Me and Mommy...need to talk". He said. I breathed. Chinami got up and went to her room. I closed my eyes and breathed. I opened them. I saw Kazama get up and walk towards me. He touched my hair and smelled it. "...I want you back baby". He said. I shook my head. I was scared of what he was going to do. Then he slapped me. I gasped and held my cheek. "Don't you ever say no to me. EVER". He said. I rubbed my cheek and looked at him. He breathed and smiled. "So. You making dinner". He asked. He kissed me. I felt disgusted when he kissed me. It was horrible. "Now we're going to be a happy family". He said and kissed my cheek. I looked down. He went on the couch and turned o the T.V. He patted next to him. "Come on baby. Lets cuddle". He said. I felt a tear roll down my eye. I went up to the phone. I grabbed it and picked it up. "baby...". It said again. I cried. "Kazama...". I said. I could tell he was smiling. "ahh. There's my little sunshine". He said. I cried. "chizuru. Is everything alright". Okita asked. I just ignored him and kept crying. I was too scared to even talk. "Aw. Why are you crying baby". Kazama asked. I breathed and wiped my tears away. "what do you want kazama". I asked. He breathed. "You already know what I want baby". He said. I cried. I sat in the floor. "don't you worry about our little Chinami...I'm taking care of that". He said. I screamed and threw the phone. Okita ran go me and hugged me. "hey...who was that". He asked. I cried. Then I realize. "Chinami...". I gasped. Chinami POV I hummed and got outside. "oh my twitchy, witchy, girl". I heard. I looked behind me and saw a guy. He had blonde hair with crimson eyes. He was smirking at me. "him...we're you talking to me". I asked. He smiled and walked towards me and went to my height. He petted my head. "of course I was silly. After all I am your father". He said. I had a shocked look. I got scared. I took out The pocket knife that mommy gave me. I hid it so he won't see. "y-your my dad". I'm asked GE nodded. I singed but he grabbed my arm. I gasped. He threw NY pocket knife somewhere. I got scared. "that's not nice to do that with your father. Know is it". He said. I gulped. Mommy. Where are you. Chizuru POV I drove to Chinami school as fast as I could. I was scared. Soon I saw her school. I parked fast and ran inside. I went in the front counter. "is Chinami here". I said. She went on the computer. "No. Her father picked her up". She said. I was terrified know. I ran out. I went in the car and drive home fast. I saw my house. I parked quickly and ran in the house. I saw my door open. I ran inside the house. I heard talking in the living room. I ran over there quickly. I stopped. My stomach tightened. I saw the number one person that I never wanted to see...Kazama. He looked at me and smiled. "...Hey baby". He said. I saw Chinami. Fear was in her eyes. I breathed. I was about to say something when Kazama said something. "Go to your room sweet heart. Me and Mommy...need to talk". He said. I breathed. Chinami got up and went to her room. I closed my eyes and breathed. I opened them. I saw Kazama get up and walk towards me. He touched my hair and smelled it. "...I want you back baby". He said. I shook my head. I was scared of what he was going to do. Then he slapped me. I gasped and held my cheek. "Don't you ever say no to me. EVER". He said. I rubbed my cheek and looked at him. He breathed and smiled. "So. You making dinner". He asked. He kissed me. I felt disgusted when he kissed me. It was horrible. "Now we're going to be a happy family". He said and kissed my cheek. I looked down. He went on the couch and turned o the T.V. He patted next to him. "Come on baby. Lets cuddle". He said. I felt a tear come down my cheek. I breathed and wiped it away. I went to go sit next to him. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Then licked my ear. I felt disgusted. He breathed and kissed my lips again. He was about to keep going when I stopped him. "Chinami up stairs". I said. He smiled. "Good thinking baby". He said and kissed me. Then he put his head on my head. I felt more tears come down my cheek. (Time Skip) It was 9 so we were eating dinner. I acted like there was nothing wrong but there was. He heated me up again. My lips were bleeding. I have a bruise on my cheek. I felt so weak. I breathed. "Damn baby. Your good at cooking". He said. I smiled and nodded. I went back to eating. Then I heard someone knock our door. I breathed and stood up. "I'll go get it". I said. Chinami had fear in her eyes. I kissed her head before going to the door. I unlocked and saw Okita. He had worry in his eyes. "Are you okay...what happened". He said I felt tears come down my cheeks. He saw my bruises from Kazam I breathed. "Who did that to you". He asked. More tears came down my cheek. Then I felt someone came behind me. I knew who it was already. Okita looked at Kazama. "Baby...who's this". Kazama asked. It sounded like he was ready to kill him. I cleared my throat. "He's just here to make sure I did my homework". I said. I mouthed 'run'. He looked at me worried. I gave him pleading eyes. Then he breathed. "Good. So your good". He said. He started walking away. I wanted him to come back. I wanted him to say it was okay that he was here..but no. Kazama growled and walked away. I looked back at Okita. He showed me paper that said 'tell me everything tomorrow'. He said. I nodded and closed the door. I breathed and walked towards Chinami. She gave me fearful eyes. I smiled and picked her up. I walked her towards her room. I put her on the bed and pulled the covers. She looked at me. I saw tears coming out of her eyes. I kissed her head. "Everything will be fine tomorrow. I promise". I said. She nodded. I kissed her head. "I love you". I said. She nodded. "Love you too Mommy". She said. I smiled and walked out the door. + Went to my room. I saw Kazama. He stared at me and smiled. I breathed and went to my drawer. I took out some clothes and went to the bathroom. I quickly put on my pajama pants and went out of the bathroom. I laid in bed. I breathed. Kazama kissed my back and wrapped his arms around me. I got scared. "I love you baby. I'll never let you or Chinami go". He said. I felt a tear come down my cheek. This wasn't love. This was brutal and torture. I loved Okita. I need him...I'm scared...I can't run anymore...

صالح

Chizuru POV + I woke up. I looked next to me and saw...a shirt Kazama. I breathed nervously and sat up. I quietly walked to Chinami room. I woke her up. "Come on baby. Wake up. It's time to go to school". I said. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Is he still here". She whispered. I breathed nervously. "Ya. He is". I said. She looked like she was going to cry. "But it's okay. You have me. We're going to be fine. I promise". I said. She touched my bruised cheek. I breathed and touched her hand. I breathed and kissed her head. "Come on. Before your late for school". I said and walked out. I was cooking. Chinami was eating her pancakes. Then I heard footsteps coming down stairs. I looked up and saw Kazama. I looked away immediately. I breathed. He chuckled and walked towards me. He kissed my cheek. "Good morning". He said and slapped my ass. I breathed and close my eyes. "...morning". I said and flipped my pancake. He moved my hair behind my ear. I breathed and looked away. "You're so sexy". He whispered. He was about to kiss me but I moved away again. "...Chinami here...". I said. He looked over at Chinami and chuckled. He walked over to her. I held the kitchen knife. "Good morning my good daughter". He said and kissed her cheek. I held the knife tighter. Chinami POV I got scared. "What you working on". He asked. I looked down at my packet Okita gave me to practice. "Working on math". I said. He chuckled. "You know, daddy can buy you tutors so they can help you". He sad I breathed. "No. It's fine. I have Okita to help me". I said. I saw him froze. Oh no. I saw his fist clench. "Okita...huh". He said. I breathed. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. "Don't trust that Okita. He's probably going for mommy body". He said. Mommy turned around and giggled. "Chinami. It's time to go to school". She said. I nodded and ran up stairs. Chizuru POV Kazama held Chinami fork. I breathed. 'I'm dead'. He breathed. "Okita...huh...teaching Chinami math". He said. I breathed. "Ya. He came by and saw her having some troubles with math so he helped her". I said and kept cooking. I heard him brake something, I think it was the fork. "Chizuru...you know I love you right". He asked. I breathed. "No. Not really". I said. He came over to me and slapped my face. I gasped. I held my cheek. I looked up at him. He held both of my cheeks. "Damn you're so beautiful...You belong to me...no one else". He said. He rubbed my bruised lip that he made. Then he kissed me. I tried not to kiss back. Then we separated. "Don't you ever see that guy ever again". He said. I breathed and nodded. He got a envelop out. "If you do". He said and threw the pictures of me and Okita making out. I breathed. "I make sure he goes to federal prison". He said and I breathed.

Kazama took my wrist and cornered me on the wall across with his arm.

"Kaz…." I didn't even finished muttering his name when his lips covered mine. The kiss was rough but in need. I placed my free hand on his chest to make him stop but he placed a hand over mine and slid my hand up with his to his shoulder and held it there. my back was getting pressed flat on the wall as his body removes the space between us. When I felt his lips move a bit from mine she opened my mouth in attempt to let the breath I was holding go but he took it as a chance to slide himself into mine. His tongue evoked mine to move with his. I didn't want him to probe deeper but pushing him back made his movements more aggressive.

Despite initially rejecting the kiss, my knees weaken and I helplessly started to enjoy his kiss. He was so darn good that I moaned into his mouth. It was timid but it says a lot about how he was making me feel. He rubbed his grown arousal with my pubis that got me wet. He lifted his lips from mine for a moment but when he searched for my lips again I complied. This awakened something in her, making her feel warm all over. He pinned the wrist he was holding above my head and he let loose the one on his shoulder. His free hand rested on my waist and slowly slid down to my clitoris made me cry out in pleasure then up again to the area just below my breast. My hand which just got freed clutched the sleeve of his shirt. The way he caressed me made my hormones rage.

How can I surrender to something I objected to just moments ago? I would like to answer that but my mind was clouded and I didn't even think that I'd care if anybody saw us.

His hands stopped caressing her side and decided to rest on my mound. At first he didn't moved but he fondled me and gave me a squeeze making me arch my back as I moaned in his mouth. It was at this point that I got reminded of something. No matter how great the man with me was making me feel, the man I really love is across my home.

He kissed my cheek. He went down to my ass and squeezed it. I breathed and held his hand. "I-I need to go drop off Chinami". I said and was about to leave but he held me back. My heart was racing, not because of love, but because of fear. He kissed my neck. "Will continue this later". He said and went up my waist and to my left breast and squeezed it and nuzzled my nick and bit it roughly. His hand traveled down to my mound and I gasped. He was about coming when we heard Chinami coming down stairs. Kazama let go of me. Our breath was shallow walked over to Chinami. I picked her up and went to the car. "CHIZURU". I heard. I looked behind at Kazama. "WERE LEAVING ON WEDNESDAY, BACK TO TOKYO. DON'T FORGET THAT". He said. I breathed and nodded. I walked in the car with Chinami. I turned on the car and started driving. I saw Chinami crying. I put my hand on her leg. "I'm so sorry mommy. It's all my fault that you got slapped by daddy". She said. I rubbed her leg. "No baby. He just got mad for no reason. As long as your okay, I'm okay". I said. I saw her wipe her ears away and smiled. I smiled back. I stopped the car in front of her school. I looked at her. "If anything goes wrong call me okay". I said. She nodded. She breathed and kissed my cheek. "I love you mommy". She said. I smiled. "I love you too". I said. She smiled and got out of the car. I saw her go inside the school. I breathed and looked at the steering wheel. I breathed and put my head on it. "Everything going to be fine. Everything going to be fine. Everything...is going to be fine". I whispered. Then I heard someone honk behind me. I breathed and wiped my tears away. "Sorry". I whispered. I started the car and drove off. + I was in Okita class. Doing some work for the class. Then the bell rung. I put my stuff together. "Chizuru. May I speak with you". I heard him ask. I stood up and watch everyone go. He stood up and walked towards me. "Are you Alright. What's going on". He asked. I breathed and looked away. He grabbed my chin to make me look up at him. "Chizuru. Tell me who's that guy". He asked. Tears left my eyes. He came in to kiss me. How can I resist kissing him. I kissed him back. Then we separated. I breathed and sat down. "You have to believe everything I tell you". I said. He nodded and sat down. I breathed. "The guy in the house...was my ex...I'm running away from him. He's to abusive and I got worried for Chinami so I moved. He found me there so I came here". I said. He looked at me shocked. "So he did this to you". He asked. I nodded. "Chizuru. You can't let him get away with this. You have to tell the police". He said. I shook my head. "They won't do anything. He has money so he can win the court. I have no choice but to run Okita". I said. He touched my face. "He did this to you...and he has a daughter". He said. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. He kissed me and hugged me. "Stay at my place then. Stay there. Once he leaves then we can move somewhere far". He said. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. He kissed me and hugged me. I wiped my tears away. Hopefully this works. I went inside my home quickly with Chinami. "Where are we going mommy". She asked. I breathed. "Were going to stay with Okita and when we have the time were going to leave". I said. She gasped and cheered. We got our stuff quickly. I saw the file from Okita. The photos when we were kissing. I grabbed it and took it. Me and Chinami went to Okita house. He opened the door and we went inside. "Thank you so much. How can I repay you". I asked. He breathed. "Maybe...another date". He asked. I smiled. "Ya...I think that would be great". I said. He smiled at me and kissed me. "Yay. More free food". Chinami said. I giggled. "This day keeps getting better and better". She said. I giggled. Okita picked her up. "And it's time for bed time missy". He said. She whined. "5 more minutes". She said. I shook my head. "No missy. We have a big day tomorrow". I said. We walked up stairs. Okita put her in bed and covered her up. I smiled at him. He would make a really good father. "Okita...". She said. He hummed. "Can you stay with us...forever". She said and drifted off to sleep. Okita looked up at me. "That's up to your mommy". He said. I breathed and smiled. I was in Okita room. I was getting ready for bed. "So...do you want me to stay with you forever". He asked. "I do. It's just Kazama. He can put you down and...I just don't want you to get hurt". I said. he came over to me. He touched my cheek. I looked at him. "Chizuru I love you. I will do anything to get you and Chinami safe. You don't deserve to be like this". He said and kissed me. I breathed and looked at him. I sighed. I grabbed the envelop and gave it to him. "They caught us last night". I said. He looked at the pictures. He sighed and threw them in the fire. Then He went in to kiss me. I was shocked at first but kissed back. I laid on the bed, still kissing him. I guess were running again.

Kazama POV

I went in the house. "I'm home". I said. I didn't hear anyone. I went up stairs but didn't see Chizuru or Chinami. I growled. 'That's it'. I said. Went in the room to go get the files but...they were gone...even the chip. I chuckled. "Damn Chizuru your too smart for me". I said and laid on the bed. 'Game on'. + Chizuru POV I woke up next to Okita. I was so sore from way down. I sat up and yawned. I saw Okita wake up and smiled. I smiled back. "Sorry. Did I wake you". I said. He sighed and sat up. "It's alright. I've been awake for a minute". He said and kissed me. I kissed back. Then we separated. "Last night was fun". He said. I giggled and pushed him, playfully. He chuckled and started kissing my neck. I held in my moans. Then I heard footsteps. I pushed him off me. Chinami came in the room and ran to me. "Mommy. I think there's something wrong with the waki taki". She said. I sighed and smiled at her. "Let me see baby". I said. She gave it to me and I started fixing it. "Did you and Okita have sex". Before she could say it I put my hand on her mouth. "Hey language". I said. Okita chuckled. "How was your sleep sweet heart". Okita asked her. Chinami crawled on the bed and slept in between us. "Really good actually. By the way how much do your beds cost because they feel nice". She said and we laughed. "Not much. Probably only 200". He said. I looked up at him, shocked. "Damn. Only 200 dollars". I said. Chinami put her hand on my mouth. "Language". She said. I gigged. "Sorry baby but that's really good price for such a nice bed". I said. He nodded. "Ya. I know and it's only king size bed". He said. My jaw dropped. "God damn". I said. Chinami put her hand on my mouth again. I sighed. "Sorry". I said. I sighed and gave Chinami her waki taki. "Here you go baby". I said. She started using it. "So where are we going to go". She asked. I breathed. "I was thinking...we should go to California". I said. She gasped. "OMG REALLY". She said. I giggled. "Yes. We are". I said. She cheered and jumped up and down the bed. "Were going to go to California Ya'll". She said. We laughed. She laid on the bed and hugged me. I hugged her tighter. I just want my baby to be happy. I want her to feel safe and I want her to be safe. I don't want to give her a weapon for any strangers. I want her to go out with friends and be young and have a good time. Ever since I laid my eyes on her she's been my greatest miracle. I swore to myself to protect her with my life. Even if I had to get beaten up. She hugged Okita. "Thank you so much for helping us". She said. He smiled and hugged her. I smiled at there cute moment. She giggled and ran out of the room. I sighed and hugged Okita. "Thank you...for making her feel safe". I said. I felt tears coming down my eyes. "Hey. Why are you crying baby". He asked. I sniffled and looked up at him. "Ever since my ex started abusing me I started getting so scared for Chinami. I was afraid. I..I had no one. I had no one to help me and no one to be near me because they were so afraid of him...and...She just felt so scared and she always told me I'm afraid that daddy is going to find us and hurt me...and..it's just really hard for a mother to hear those words...your own daughter being afraid of her abusive father because she doesn't want to get hurt". I said. I cried. He pulled me in to a big hug. "Hey. Hey it's okay. Listen. You're not alone anymore. It's hard being a single, young mom. I get that. I'm going to help you. We're going to get through this together. I promise you and Chinami will be safe. I promise". He said. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I brought you into this. You don't have to do that". I said. He touched my two cheeks and made me look up at him. "I want to help the women I love. There's nothing stopping me from being with you and Chinami". He said. I smiled and hugged him. + I really never had anyone. After my mom died my dad thought since my mother was dead he has to be the one responsible to take care of me so he gave me up to my uncle. I just felt so alone and useless. It was just horrible. I wiped my tears away. I smiled and kissed him. "Let's start packing". I said. He smiled and nodded. I got off the bed and went to go pack. He came over to me and kissed my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and bit my lip. He kept kissing my shoulder. I giggled. Than we heard a knock. I gasped. We looked at the door down stairs. He kissed my cheek. "Get Chinami and hide. I'll go get him". He said. I nodded. I ran to Chinami room. I saw her packing. I closed the door and locked it. She looked at me. "What's the wrong mommy"? She asked. put my finger on my mouth and picked her up. "Daddy here. We need to hide". She gasped. I went in her closet and hid.

Okita POV

I breathed and put my shirt on. Oh I hope he doesn't find Chizuru. I opened it and saw him. He looked mad. "Um. Hi". I said. He glared at me. "Hi...I was just wondering...where you knew where Chizuru was". He asked. I breathed. "Um..who's Chizuru". I asked. His teeth clenched. "Your Student". He said. I owed. "Oh. Chizuru yes um. No I haven't seen her. Why"? I asked. He chuckled. "Just wondering". He said and came close to me. "Look I don't care if you're a teacher. I know what you did to Chizuru last night. Don't think I didn't hear it. Just wait until you go to jail". He said and left. I glared at him. When he wasn't looking I flipped him off and went inside. I breathed and ran to Chizuru room. I knocked on the door. "Hey! It's me". I said. She opened it and gasped. "He's gone". I asked. I nodded. "We have to leave fast". I said. We nodded and started packing fast.

(Time skip) Chizuru POV

We drove to the airport. I put on a hat and some glasses. I looked at Chinami and smiled at her. She smiled back. The Taxi stopped and we got out. Me and Okita grabbed our luggage. He paid the man before getting inside. We went up to the lady and gave our tickets. She smiled. "Have a good trip". She said. I smiled and went inside. We sat down and breathed. Okita put our bags up and sat next to me. Chinami was by the window, playing in her iPad that Okita gave her. I smiled and hugged Okita arm. He smiled and kissed my head. Soon we started flying. I breathed and closed my eyes. I hope we get somewhere safe.


End file.
